The Power of Love
by ViperSwan
Summary: Frida gets attacked by a strange dog and weird things start to happen. Can she control her new found powers long enough for the town to accept her, or will she be killed for what she is? Rated T for strong language and very few nude scenes but thats it.
1. the begining

"Manny?"

A scared voice from behind called. When he quickly recognized the voice and turned around, he saw Frida behind him. She was shaking from the cold December night air and her clothes were torn and ripped in places he shouldn't see. He wouldn't have noticed if he didn't smell blood gushing out of a deep wound that came from her side.

"Frida what happened?" he asked worriedly as he reached for her

Her hand was against a wall for support. She gasped for air trying to explain, "B…big d gasps for air, licks her dried lips, and tries again dog attacked me."

That was all she could get out before collapsing into his open arms unconscious.

"FRIDA," Manny yelled, but it was no use.

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed and found Manny on the little couch snoring, and Mr. Rivera talking to the nurse.

The nurse looked away from Mr. Rivera and smiled as she looked at Frida.

"Ah, so the patient is awake? How was your night?"

She spoke a little too loud because it woke up Manny with a jolt. He yawned and looked to the bed at Frida.

"You are awake! How do you feel." he cried sleepily throwing her one of his half-smiles.

Frida smiled at him and said,

"Ugh…kinda like I've been hit by a dump truck. What happened to me?"

His smile faded and he hesitated for a few minutes.

"Uh, you told me right before you fainted. You said that you've been attacked by a big dog, remember?"

She winced and bit her lip as the awful memory returned, but Manny thought it was a cry in pain so his worried face returned.

"Can you tell me what happened, the whole story please?" he asked calmly.

She gulped and after staring into his big honey-brown, Pac-man style, worry-filled eyes, she sighed.

"Okay, it was around 3:00, I was just coming over to your house, but your dad said you were not there, so I started to walk to the park. I'd figured you were either saving someone or pulling a prank, but then I thought that was silly because you wouldn't pull a prank without me…..right?"

He laughed and lightly punched her shoulder,

"Of course not, but its not every day that you find your best friend in a puddle of blood in the park."

"You want to hear the rest?" She asked suddenly.

"Please continue," he mumbled.

She took a sharp intake of breath because she felt a jolt of pain coming from her right hand. She glanced down at it unwillingly. Her hand had a dark silver swirl-like mark. She gasped because that was the hand she was bitten on…but it was completely healed, like there was never a bite. As she looked at it closer the strange mark seemed to glow faintly. Manny impatiently cleared his throat and she snapped back into reality.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said as she hid her hand,

"Well, I wanted to explore the wooded part of the park. So I walked only half way in and all the sudden this giant and I mean _GIANT _wolf just came out from behind a tree not even 100 yards away. I knew I couldn't get away but I didn't move 2 steps before the dog had me on the ground. Its claws and teeth were slashing at my skin. I screamed but no one heard me, I knew I would have to find someone to help me soon or I would die. When the wolf made sure I was dead, it went away and I stayed on the ground unable to move. A couple hours later, I pulled myself up."

She winced, shutting her eyes tight.

"It hurt so much to move. I fell against the wall of the baker's shop and that's when I found you."

Manny sighed, closing his eyes. Mr. Rivera came to Frida's side and said,

"Really, what an interesting story but I assure you, there are no giant wolves or any wolves in the park. Why don't we get you out of here and back home."

"You don't believe me?" she said defensively, "I swear I saw a giant wolf. I'm not crazy."

"I believe you," Manny said quickly, "I was wondering where you were when my Papi told me you had just come by and was looking for me. I thought you went back home so I called your number but your dad answered the phone."

He chuckled throwing yet another one of his side-smiles her way,

"And you know he doesn't like me much, but he said, or yelled, you were over at my house so I went back home to see if you just left or something. I didn't find you, I was now really worried." He opened his eyes again to find her giving him an apologetic look. "I turned into El Tigre to see if I could sniff you out. After that my tiger senses kicked in and I got a whiff of your trail leading to the park. It was only then when I noticed a different smell along with yours, but I ignored it. I also smelled your blood so I knew I had to get you to the hospital as soon as I found you. That's when I heard your voice behind me and that's why you are here."

Frida sighed then something clicked in her mind and she smiled evilly at Manny.

"What?" he said curiously (and slightly blushing).

She giggled again, "You said you were worried a lot," Manny blushed even deeper and stammered,

"I-I….you were covered in blood."

She smiled a friendly smile and said,

"Uh-uh, you said you were worried before you were El Tigre."

Right then Frida's father came in, glared at Manny, and hugged Frida very tight. "Mija, you're alright!"

He said relieved.

"Oh hi dad, listen can we please go home now?"

Frida said but her voice trailed off.

"Sure, sure how'd you get here?"

"Manny brought me." He looked over at Manny who smiled and waved back.

Mr. Suarez snorted and nodded.

Every one left in a few minutes. Yeah they let her go that fast.

Frida was sitting on her bed and looked at the clock it was 12:00 p.m. and her silver scar started to burn really really hot. Her bottom really hurt like someone was pulling out something really sharp. Her scars were glowing bright. Her body began to shake like crazy the room started to spin and suddenly the room went black. When she re-gained conciseness, she was somewhere far away and almost completely nude, except for her underwear and bra. She shivered from the cold snow falling lightly on her almost bare skin. And again completely covered in blood, but this time it was not her blood. She could smell that. Wait she could _SMELL_ the difference? When did this happen? And she could hear from really far away, her eyesight also increased. 'Wow was it like this for Manny?' She thought. She tried to get up but she was frozen. She literally couldn't move. She yelled for someone to help her but she was deep in some forest where the smell of blood was so strong. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Manny," she tried to scream but only came out as a whisper; she was still frozen even her lips were turning blue. He must have heard her because he was charging through the snow towards her. Once he reached her she was as blue as her hair. Manny/El Tigre gasped at what he saw. His tiger instincts were kicking in and he had to control himself. He had never seen her like this. He stole one glance at her and almost lost complete control. He quickly scooped her up and dashed out of there as fast as he could. Against him, she was warming up fast and she could finally move. She looked up at his face, which was contorted with a mix of concentration, and pure rage. When she got home and dressed, he growled at her, his ears flat against his head and his eyes were full of rage. She only looked at him confused.

"Damn it Frida, this is the third time this week, do you want me to lose control that way?"

"N…no but I don't know how this keeps happening. Honest, I swear." She sobbed.

El Tigre was shocked, "You mean you have no clue how you get there almost without any clothes?"

She nodded slowly, tears staining her cheeks. He gulped and said,

"Yeah right nice story, I really think you hit your head when you were attacked. Speaking of getting attacked…. I'm just wondering how you were able to heal so fast, I mean you were hurt just three days ago and now you don't even have a scratch on you….well except for that silver scar on your hand….wait let me see that for a sec."

She held her hand out and El Tigre examined it first by sniffing it. As he held her hand in his, a slight blush ran across her face.

"You said you had no clue where you were each time or why you were almost nude?"

She nodded slightly trying to make the blush go away, but only deepening it when he stroked the swirly silver scar.

"W-well, a-anything?" she stammered.

"No, it smells different, kinda like sulfur."

He asked, "When does all this chaos normally start?"

"Around 12:00 a.m. every night."

"Well then I'll see you at 12 tonight."

As he left he smiled that heart melting side smile she loved.

The day passed by almost in an instant just like someone pushed the fast-forward button, maybe because it was Saturday. Frida was excited about Manny coming over but she knew her dad would say no. So his arrival was a secret. At 11:50 he had climbed through her window with her not even aware. She came back from the bathroom, with her wet hair, and a toothbrush in her mouth. Manny smiled his heart melting side smile, lounging on her bed. She ran back to the bathroom and spit out the gunk that toothpaste left and came back just as quick.

"Well, that wasn't long," he said lazily

She couldn't help but smile and blush a little. Once he saw her blush, a light blush swept across his face and he just stared into her big cerulean eyes. Moments passed they were just staring and all the sudden Manny leans forward as Frida does. They were only centimeters between them and then Frida collapses in sudden pain. Manny watched helplessly as she struggled. The scars on her hand were brightly glowing and Frida started to change. Her clothes ripped as muscles grew in her arms and legs. Her face began to stretch out into a snout. Light blue hair covered her entire body as a long bushy tail shot through her jeans, nearly destroying them as her hands began to form paws. Manny stood there awestruck as her transformation had finished. He was now staring at a giant, blue, Clydesdale horse sized, wolf. Frida growled at him and then crouched and attacked. Luckily he had the agility of a cat so he could easily dodge. Frida leapt through the open window with ease and bounded down the street. Manny shook himself from his sudden stupor and activated his belt to follow her. As a feral wolf, who knows what she would do, then he remembered the blood surrounding her and his eyes went wide. He needed to stop her but he didn't know how to stop a giant horse-sized feral ware-wolf. When he found her, she had two people cornered growling, stalking them. He roared and she turned around, her eyes were wide and she looked like she recognized him. Her ears erect forwards him as were his. He roared again and she tilted her head to the side curious.

"Frida,"

Manny growled which earned him a playful bark and jumping around the way dogs do when they get playful. He could already see her now silver-colored eyes darken as he got closer. He growled the entire way. When he was only a few feet in front of her, she suddenly growled and launched herself at him. He 

easily dodged, but Frida kept going. He mentally cursed himself and followed Frida's swift gait. Luckily there were a lot of buildings around so he could keep an aerial view on her. She suddenly picked up speed and started to drool. This was never a good sign to a ware-wolf, it meant she was hungry, and there were a lot of people out for some reason. Manny realized this all too late and just watched as millions of people were massacred right in front of his face. Blood drenched her face and chest when the sun had peeked over the volcano. She suddenly noticed him, and leapt on top of the same building Manny was on and just sat there staring at him. At first he was scared, and then he realized she was not going to hurt him. He gulped and cautiously walked over to her with a shaky hand out stretched. She must have seen he was scared so she folded herself and placed her head on her paws still curiously watching him. When he was close enough to her jaws she suddenly clenched them together in a loud click. El Tigre jumped backwards on another building as the blue wolf fought with itself. Then something clicked in El Tigre's head and he gasped, '_she's going to change back any minuet now.' _Finally the sun was over head and he saw her change back into the human Frida.

"Oh no," he gasped, "can my instincts take much more of this?"

He jumped over to her covered in blood and lifted her, keeping his eyes trained on her face, which was strikingly beautiful against the glow of the morning sun. It made him drool and weak in the knees. His tail twitched and he couldn't look away. He swallowed the drool in his mouth and that's when she opened her eyes the sunlight glinted off of them making her look even more angelic. Luckily this time she had a shirt on. He still whimpered and looked away. Frida said,

"I know I smell really bad right now but why am I covered in blood again?"

"Oh, uh…you….people…..people….hundreds."

He stammered, still shocked by her beauty.

"Tigre, please take me home now."

"Oh right sorry."

He leapt off the building and she closed her eyes nuzzling into his fur for warmth, which made him purr. She stopped nuzzling because she mistaken it for a growl. He mentally slapped himself for stuttering like an idiot. By now his face was completely red. When he got Frida home, and she got dressed, she gave El Tigre an apologetic look and said,

"I'm really sorry, you probably hate me now. What did I do this time?"

El Tigre changed back to Manny and sighed not really wanting to be the one to explain what she is to her.

"Ah…err…well, you see… to answer your first question of why you were covered in blood well…I'd have to tell you what you are. You see you're not exactly…human."

Frida gave Manny an 'excuse me' look.

"What do you mean I'm not exactly human?" she demanded.

He bit his lip and explained,

"You are a…." he looked away then back at her quickly, "Do you remember the giant wolf you saw in the park?"

Frida nodded

"Well that's what you've become, a Ware-wolf. Only you are bigger, more blue, and fluffier."

Frida gasped as realization sank in. Manny only nodded.

"I can't believe it."

Frida said in a low voice.

"Yup you are."

"No I can't believe you would call me fluffy."

Frida playfully glared at Manny which made him laugh. Frida then noticed the scar on her hand felt hot she began rubbing it without even noticing. Manny noticed and sighed.

"Manny, if what you say is true, what should I do? I would have to leave Miracle City to keep you-I mean it safe."

Frida looked away fast now aware of the cherry red blush that now swept across her face. Manny smiled big and said in a very hero-like voice,

"No you won't chikita, we'll figure out a way to fix this, don't you worry. There is absolutely no way I'm gonna let you leave Miracle City, this I swear. I'll even do research on were-wolves to see if you can be tamed down a little bit."

Frida's eyes got all big and shiny

"Oh, Manny, thank you so much, wait your not mad at me for once?"

She gave him a confused look. And it was then he noticed her eyes were back to their original cobalt color.

"Well, I understand now why you went without clothes. You can't help it."

"Oh thank you Manny, you really don't know how scary it is when you wake up barely dressed in some place covered in blood that isn't your own."

She said in a sob. Manny hugged her and felt a powerful static shock rush through him; he was surprised, the urge to hold her tighter was over powering but he resisted. Her beautiful scent was filling his nose. He reluctantly let go.

"W-w-well I'd better go, it's already 7:00 a.m. and you need to get some sleep."

He threw her one of his half smiles, activated his belt and jumped out the window. Much later that day, Manny was at the school library busy with his research. After about what seemed like forever he finally 

found something on blue were-wolves that looked promising, but gasped at what he read. The article stated: The rarest of all is the blue were-wolf. It is said that the blue were wolf can grow to the size of two large dump trucks and can run faster than a cheetah. Be warned, this were-wolf is un-tamable and has an appetite of a whale shark. If bitten, or even scratched, by one, you will die instantly. The only way to stop them is to destroy them completely, leave no trace of them at all. This

"Oh no, I wont let them hurt Frida! If anyone found out Frida was the blue were-wolf she will be killed,"

Manny whispered on his way to Frida's house, unaware that he was over heard by Santana of the dead. He printed out the page and ran strait to Frida's house, but on the way there he found Santana of the dead headed the same way along with a huge mob of angry citizens. Quickly stuffing the article into his pocket, he spun his belt and jumped in front of Santana and the mob as they were crossing Frida's lawn.

"What is the meaning of this?"

El Tigre growled. Santana chuckled and said,

"Ha, we know what your little friend is. And I can't rob the city if there is no one to rob."

El Tigre snarled and raced to Frida who was sitting quietly enjoying a book on exploding guitars. El Tigre burst into her room and stood protectively in front of her snarling at a mob of citizens and Santana of the dead. El Tigre's fur stood on end; his ears were flat against his head; his fangs were barred; his tail reached around pulling Frida closer.

"Manny, what's going on?"

Frida asked now clinging to El Tigre.

"Well I did some research on what you were and I guess they over heard me. I got to get you out of here and somewhere safe."

He scooped her up bridal style and jumped out the window with the angry mob screaming insults at them. El Tigre ran as fast as they could but every where they went there was another mob so they hid in the same woods Frida was attacked in


	2. Work it out

Frida looked around and shivered from fear and remembrance.

"Manny, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean this forest brings back bad memories."

"I'm sorry Frida, but this is the best we can do. No one would ever think we are in here, plus the park is full of people."

An owl hooted and freaked Frida out causing her to cling to El Tigre. Seeing how scared she was he held her tight and he couldn't help but purr. Her beautiful scent filled his nose and he purred louder and gently nuzzled her neck. Frida immediately calmed down and blushed hard.

"Uh…M-Ma-Manny, I'm okay now, you can let go."

Manny's/El Tigre's cheeks grew bright red and he jumped back.

"Oh uh sorry Frida, hey it looks like we will be here for a while so Ill just find us something to eat it is around lunch time any ways."

With that he ran off and spun his belt buckle backwards to turn back into Manny. Frida just watched him go looking confused on what just happened but she shrugged it off and looked around.

'_Hmm…maybe I'll just take a look around for a bit.' _

All the sudden she felt something pull her through the icy snow. She started to run and grow excited but she didn't know why. Her senses were all alert, she no longer cared that it was cold. She was now running much faster than any human could, she felt like she was flying. Soon an old temple came into view and she screeched to a halt in front of it panting. She looked up at the massive temple and gasped feeling somehow shocked a building this old was still standing. She walked up to the giant stone door and placed her hand in the center of it. Suddenly it started to swirl with light blue and silver energy, and she heard a deep voice come from the old stone:

"YOU HAVE THE POWER NOW LET ME SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH IT"

The door opened to reveal an old wooden chest so covered with dust that you would think the snow was falling in here. When she reached for it the scar on her hand glowed brightly so she quickly withdrew her hand. This wasn't like all the times she transformed, this time her scar didn't burn or her bones didn't change. She heard the strange voice again:

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT CHEST SOON I WILL LOCK YOU UP HERE FOREVER"

Frida swallowed hard easily broke the lock and chains and threw back the lid. The next thing she knew she woke up very warm against the fur of El Tigre who was rubbing her shoulders trying to create heat.

"T-tigre,"

"Frida, oh thank goodness, I was so worried about you; where did u go; do u know what time it is, and…where on earth did you get that?"

El Tigre asked pointing to her neck. Frida looked down and saw a shiny silver dog tag hanging from something beyond her vision. She reached her hand up and gently touched what felt like a collar hanging loosely around her neck.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Frida yelled, glaring at Manny

"This isn't funny."

She reached up to take it off but found there was no clasp or buckle

"Okay Manny, really funny now can u help me get it off?"

Manny/El Tigre laughed as Frida tried desperately to raise the collar over her head but it was too small to fit over her head and ended up backing into a tree filled with snow. Then the tree just toppled over creating a loud crash. Frida jumped at the sound automatically saying,

"I didn't do it honest"

Frida said still clutching her collar.

Manny/El Tigre just stood there shocked while Frida struggled with the collar. He finally shook himself out of his shocked state, lifted his pointer finger and drew out his claw.

"Hold still before you wreck the entire forest."

Manny/El Tigre carefully wiggled his claw up underneath the collar and pulled but instead of the normal threads ripping sound, there was a cracking sound. His claw broke in half. With a shocked expression El Tigre said,

"Whoa what's that thing made of, diamond?"

Frida shrugged,

"No it's not that heavy, why did you put it on me any way?"

"I didn't, I just found you with it on, wait before you tell me more we need to find a sturdy place for you to transform its almost 12:00."

"Wait maybe they haven't put you on the news yet, so my Dad and Grandpapi don't even know your problem, they will help us


	3. To the Riveras'

It was 11:34 at night and pitch black except for a few flickering street lights. The ground was carpeted by a snowy white blanket. Santana of the Dead paced around her mountains of gold scratching her off-white skull pondering what to do next. The entire city was in a panic she made sure of that, or so she thought. She knew it would be harder once Frida learned how to control herself. It was hard enough getting away from a tiger and now she had to deal with a bone loving wolf. She sighed and thought her days as a super villain might just come to an end.

"No"

She said loudly,

"I won't give up, I'll think of something."

She pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket and hit the play button. Out came Manny Rivera's voice reading the article,

"Blah-blah-blah, oh here we go. The rarest of all is the blue were-wolf. It is said that the blue were wolf can grow to the size of two large dump trucks and can run faster than a cheetah. Be warned, this were-wolf is un-tamable and has an appetite of a whale shark. If bitten, or even scratched, by one, you will die instantly because they have venom in their claws and teeth, and that is how they stiffen their prey. The only way to stop them is to destroy them completely, leave **no** trace of them at all. There are very few people who have survived this monster and live to tell the tale. And by few I mean one."

"Wait a minute,"

She hit the rewind button and played it again,

"The only way to stop them is to destroy them completely, leave **no** trace of them at all."

An evil grin crept its way onto Santana's face.

"You might not be tamable Frida Suarez, but you are still vulnerable!"

She plucked a feather from her sombrero and quickly scribbled down some ingredients on a note pad she had in her sleeve and strummed her guitar calling up her skeleton army. She quickly shoved the note pad at the closest bandito nearly breaking him apart.

"Quickly go and scavenge the country side and find those ingredients for my potion. Oh and kill anyone in your way."

With that said; Santana threw back her skull and cackled as the skeleton banditos ran for their after-lives out the door with swords and scythes in their hands.

MEANWHILE:

Manny and Frida were at the edge of the woods right at the park. Frida tugged at Manny's sleeve and pointed to her watch nervously. Manny looked and nearly freaked out, it was 11:55 meaning they had 5 minutes to get to the Rivera house hold and figure out what to do. Manny quickly spun his belt and carefully lifted Frida up bridal style and launched his grappling claw up to the nearest rooftop barely dodging a skeleton bandito's vision. With the grace of a cat, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop faster than he had gone in a while. When he finally made it to his roof top it was too late, Frida's transformation had begun. Her scars were glowing brighter than ever; Manny rushed her into his room remembering that his father had made his room Tigre proof when he was still learning how to control his powers. He streaked by his father so fast he didn't even see him. Rodolfo greeted his son in a friendly,

"Hola Mijo,"

Manny nearly flew to his room and slammed and bolted the door shut and turned on the anti-Tigre barrier. He laid Frida on his bed and just watched with horror as her clothes ripped, fur grew, and a fluffy tail sprouted. Suddenly there was a knock at his door and Rodolfo's thick accent broke the silence,

"Mijo, is everything alright in there? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Manny silently cursed himself and said in an uneasy voice,

"Uh n-nothings wrong dad, I'm just really hyper tonight."

Frida, finally fully transformed, growled at her enclosed space and barked loudly

El Tigre jumped on Frida's back and grabbed her muzzle, but she struggled against him growling with fury. Unfortunately for Manny, she had also gotten a little bit bigger and she was much stronger than he was but for some reason she couldn't shake him off.

"Mijo, I'll just check things out so please let me in. Is that a dog I hear?"

"NO Papi, I can't do that I-oof."

Frida bashed El Tigre against the ground still growling and shaking him.

"That's it Manny, I'll get your grandfather to open this door if I have to, he's the only one to figure out how to get past the barrier."

As Rodolfo stomped away El Tigre let go of her muzzle and she howled loudly. El Tigre heard the lock click and frantically looked around his room for something to hide Frida. Finally his eyes landed on his bed spread. He quickly grabbed it and threw it over Frida as the sound of the barrier shut off and the door opened to reveal his masked father and his grandfather in his golden sombrero of chaos. Both their eyes traveled to the big, moving, bump in the bed and El Tigre holding onto something round inside the blanket.


	4. El Lobo?

Suddenly the lump in the bed growled and thrashed around trying to get out of the darkness of the blanket. El Tigre struggled to keep his hold on Frida's snout under the blanket. Rodolfo looked surprised and very slowly asked,

"Uh…m-Mijo…what is that?"

Manny put on the best innocent face he could muster.

"What is what father?"

"Right there, under the blanket. It's very large."

Before Manny could say anything Frida suddenly jerked her head sharply to the left throwing El Tigre to the floor along with the blanket and growled fiercely at the two men standing in the door. She charged them. Rodolfo and Grandpapi dove out of the way. They were mere inches from her drooling snout when El Tigre quickly slammed the door in Frida's face and locked it. Rodolfo looked at his son with full rage burning in his eyes and shouted:

"MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIAN EQUIHUA RIVERA, ARE YOU LOCO?? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? DO YOU REALIZE THAT IS A WERE-WOLF, AND A BLUE ONE AT THAT? WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND YOU BRING IT _HERE _OF ALL PLACES. MANNY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS."

Rodolfo pauses panting. El Tigre spun his belt backwards and looked up at his father with big, shiny, honey-brown eyes; got down on his knees, and pleaded for forgiveness.

"Please father, we have to keep her here. Sit down I'll tell you everything."

Grandpapi and Rodolfo sat on the couch while Manny told them how Frida became a blood thirsty were-wolf, of course leaving out the parts where Frida was almost nude each time she changed back, and how Santana Of The Dead had told the entire town about Frida and were out to destroy her. Rodolfo gasped at some of the parts of the story but Grandpapi just looked serious and nodded. After Manny finished Grandpapi sighed,

"Ah, it is as I feared, joo see Frida is half wolf. I was wondering when she would show her true powers."

Manny gasped, and then looked really confused.

"Whoa, how did you know that? What powers?"

"Eh, I do my research, oh and also Frida's dad (Emilio Suarez) used to be best amigos with Rodolfo."

Manny's eyes were so wide and his mouth hung open.

"SAY-WHAT-NOW?? B-but I thought he hated us. "

"Well Mijo, there is a perfectly good reason for that, you see when I was 13 I used to go over to Emilio's house every day and he would help me fight crimes; kinda like you and Frida; but one day, I asked him how he stood up to the villains so easily being just an average citizen. He showed me a light brown collar around his neck. When he twirled the dog tag he became El Lobo. He told me to keep this a secret from his girlfriend, who I might add was a very cute American girl."

"One day he was off fighting crime in another part of town, and I was talking to your mother on the phone when all of the sudden this crazy, huge, red, wolf just rushes past me not even caring that it was stepping on and squishing innocent citizens. Well you know me; I had to put a stop to it, so I followed it all the way to this giant building where giant crowds were forming a huge mass out side. The wolf had that hungry look in its cold ruby eyes. There was just no way was I going to let the wolf kill all those people so I leapt from the rooftop I was on and landed right in front of the crowd. The wolf growled at me and charged so I used my Pantera Power Punch Kick but it didn't seem to do any damage. Unfortunately that made the wolf angry so before I could move it was on top of me ripping my suit to shreds. The more I fought back the angrier the wolf got and the more it slashed my skin. I was bleeding so badly I used my pointed end of my Bronze boots of truth and jabbed it straight through its heart and killed it. After that I fainted from all the blood loss. When I came to I was in the hospital with Emilio giving me the death glare. I also saw that he had ditched his collar. He told me he ditched it so he wouldn't kill me for what I had done. At first I was confused but then he told me the wolf I had killed was his father. Before I could apologize, he ran from my room in tears and we never spoke again."


	5. Frida finds out the truth

At first Manny just stared at his father trying to let it all sink in then he took in a sharp breath to clear his mind.

"Okay, so how does Frida control her powers and what powers does she have?"

"Well Mijo, the Suarezs' are all different, just like you might have a power the original El Tigre might not. We will just have to see what she does and teach her how to control her vicious side. I will personally take it upon myself, as an apology to Emilio, to train Frida but I don't know how effective it will be considering the fact that dogs and cats are natural enemies. Well, the fact that she is my size standing on all fours kinda scares me a little. THIS I SWEAR!!"

An idea popped into Manny's head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the article of the blue were-wolf and handed it to his father. Rodolfo took it curiously and started to read it carefully. After a while he laughed, crumpled up the paper, and threw it into the fire. Manny looked at his father like he was stupid and quickly rushed to the fire to get the article but it was too late the article lay in ash at the bottom of the fire place.

"What did you do that for? It could have been useful information about Frida."

Rodolfo sighed and looked at his son and laughed again then said

"Mijo, that article is a fake and Frida is not a were-wolf like we thought she is half wolf and it takes her longer to control herself because her human DNA and her wolf DNA are all mixed up together so it might take longer for her to gain control but she will eventually."

There was a sudden yelp coming from Manny's room. Manny quickly spun his belt ready for anything and ran to his room quickly unbolted the door (which turned off the barrier) and threw open the door just in time to see the light blue wolf bash itself against the wall nearly breaking through it. Frida then fell to the floor panting, barring her fangs, and squeezing her eyes shut in pain as she changed back. Manny quickly grabbed the abandoned blanket that Frida threw off, and wrapped her half naked body in it. Something was different this time, Frida was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Manny gently shook her and called out her name and she looked up at him, smiled weakly, and hoarsely said,

"Manny, I'm okay I'm getting used to the pain. It's not as bad as before."

Manny/El Tigre hugged her closer protectively while secretly wishing he could take her pain. Frida blushed at the close contact; she couldn't hide that big smile that spread across her face. She couldn't explain why but she always felt safe in his arms. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep. El Tigre looked down at the sleeping Frida and smiled, she looked even cuter wrapped in his tiger bedspread. He gently kissed her on the cheek then gasped at what he just did, but he already knew he was madly in love with her so he just shrugged it off. _'Is it really that bad?'_ he lay his head on hers and could hear her lightly snoring. _'Yup'_ he yawned and fell asleep as El Tigre with his tail curled around Frida. When he woke up Frida was already gone. He yawned and stretched and realized he was still El Tigre. He chuckled lightly to himself and spun his belt backwards turning back into Manny. He still felt tingly from last night. He still couldn't believe Frida Suarez was sleeping in his arms! He ran down his stairs to the kitchen and 

grabbed the milk out of his fridge. When he turned around he saw his little blue headed friend/secret love sitting at the table in new clothes that looked a lot like what she wore before except she had her ripped shirt from last night on top of a long sleeve black t-shirt. Her, oh so loved, goggles were replaced by a black and red striped headband with a white skull on one side. She still had her same red frilly skirt and boots but the suspenders were gone.

"Whoa, where did you get the new clothes? Don't tell me you went out shopping when so many people have seen your picture on bill boards and are hunting you down."

"Manny relax, your dad went out and bought me new clothes because you know mine are kinda ripped. He said he didn't like the style very much but he wasn't going to let me down. I think he did justice to my wardrobe but I still miss my goggles. He said he couldn't find another pair like them and got me the headband instead."

Manny smiled and thought, '_Whoa go dad!' _

"It looks nice on you; so should I even ask what happened to the goggles?"

"Well during my transformation from human to were-wolf, I guess they got destroyed or fell off somewhere."

Manny laughed when she said that. She still didn't know she was half wolf. Frida looked at Manny confused.

"What?"

"Oh you know how we thought you were a were-wolf? Well apparently your dad is full wolf making you a half wolf."

"So you're saying I'm just a mangy mutt, nothing special?"

"How did you find that out?"

Manny sighed and told Frida about her dad and his dad and how they were friends. He told her about El Lobo and how he and White Pantera fought villains together but separated when White Pantera killed her grandfather. Frida looked at her collar and the white dog tag.

"Hey Manny, do you have a mirror? I never got a chance to see this thing."

"Sure, in there."

He pointed to the bathroom and she walked in and shut the door. A few seconds later he heard a gasp of surprise. He ran to the bathroom and threw open the door to find Frida admiring her collar with a happy grin.

"Oh, it's gorgeous."

The collar was light blue almost the same color of her hair with three silver sequins on each side of the white dog tag, which had a cursive silvery L right in the center.

"Yeah, my dad told me last night, that if you control your vicious side you can become a super hero. I cant wait to see what you'll look like!!"


	6. Training Frida

"My dad and I will help you train yourself to properly use your powers and your vicious side."

"ALRIGHT!! Thanks Manny!!"

They high-fived right when Rodolfo and Grandpapi walked in; Frida got all excited.

"Is it ready yet? Is it ready yet? Is it ready yet?"

"Is what ready yet?"

Manny asked confused.

Rodolfo smiled at the anxious Frida and the confused Manny.

"Yes Frida, I believe it is. Come out back and we will begin, oh I almost forgot, Manny change into El Tigre."

"Sure, but why?"

Manny spun his belt and the familiar green flames consumed his body then disappeared revealing his El Tigre form.

Rodolfo smiled and said,

"Manny you remember your speed and agility training? Well that's what we are going to do to Frida but instead of Grandpapi chasing you with missiles, you will be chasing Frida with your claws and grappling claws while she dodges various obstacles along the way. But this time there is a catch, she must use her keen sense of smell to locate a slab of meat that I have hidden at the end of the course."

Frida seemed more excited but Manny thought it was a bit much for just starting out. Rodolfo saw the concerned look on his son's face and whispered into his flattened ear,

"Don't worry Mijo, she will do fine. She is much stronger than you were now that her wolf half has become active. Oh and don't go easy on her just because you like her."

Manny started to counter that with a lie but his father shook his head with a big grin on his masked face and Manny knew he was defeated. Feeling a little bit better he drew his claws and stood in a fighting stance in front of Frida, as Frida took one in front of El Tigre and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Rodolfo blew his whistle and Frida shot off like a rocket. Manny was very surprised by her speed but quickly shook himself out of his shocked state and bolted after Frida. Manny came very close to getting cut by a blade, so close in fact, that he could feel the cold, steel blade against his bare skin. Frida jumped over the rock that popped out of the ground then ducked quickly dodging a swinging blade. Manny was having trouble catching up to her full speed. Frida stopped for a second to sniff the ground and manny almost had her but as soon as he got close enough to touching her she growled and bolted off in another direction. Manny could have sworn he saw fangs. He leapt over the blade in the ground. Frida was now running even faster as she began to drool. Manny knew this look; she must have found the meat. Frida found the meat hanging on a very tall tree limb but Frida also knew she had to get manny off her tail, so she did the spinning armadillo while grabbing the meat and jumped over Manny who was stunned that she could do a move it took him years to master and the fact she was glowing light blue. When she landed she looked back at Manny and said in a really confused tone,

"Whoa how'd I do that?"

"I'd like to know that too? Plus where did the blue flame come from?"

Rodolfo came out from behind the tree and began explaining.

"You see, Frida's powers are her own not from a object of power like your belt, for instance, so she can use her powers when ever she likes; even when she is not all powered up."

He turned to Frida,

"So you have to be more careful, okay?"

Frida nodded an 'okay.' Rodolfo smiled and said,

"Good, now I have one more challenge for you Frida. It will help Manny out with his training too!!"

Rodolfo clapped and giggled at the very thought of finally getting his son a rival. Grandpapi (Who was now Puma Loco) tied blind folds on both of them, then shoved Manny through a hole in the ground and Frida into another hole farther away. All they heard was Rodolfo's voice saying:

"To get through this one you have to go through the dark maze avoiding various missiles, from Puma Loco, and find each other before time runs out. Oh and if you try to cheat by taking your blind fold off its too dark for you to see anyway. You have an hour. Ready, set GO!!"

Manny smiled and sniffed for Frida's scent he knew so well. Suddenly his ears perked and he leapt up barely dodging a flaming missile. The missile was so close he could feel the heat from the flames singe his tail. Frida sniffed the ground for Manny's scent but heard the sound of leather on the stony ground and Manny was wearing boots in his El Tigre form, so that must have meant Manny was close by. She ran in the direction of the sound when she stopped at another sound of machinery coming her way. Wait, no, it wasn't coming her way, it was right over her head. She shrieked and ducked out of the way of a giant swinging saw. She was so close to the saw that it sliced a piece of her skirt.

'_Whew, that was close.'_

Frida thought shivering from her near death experience. Manny heard a shriek that sounded a lot like Frida's. Now he was worried, no one hurts _HIS _Frida no matter if it was his family. He roared and charged toward the shriek growling the entire way. Frida heard El Tigre's roar and went towards the sound then stopped and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and tried to use her powers to find Manny. At random, her father's voice came into her head,

"A wolf's keen knowledge of her surroundings is important."

She took a deep breath and listened, she could hear the sound of far off machinery of a robot that must be Puma Loco. Every sound made she feel the vibrations and envision the walls around her. She jumped to the right dodging an acidic missile. The ground under her began to shake. She ran as fast as she could until she could feel solid ground again. Manny finally stopped panting. He knew his dad was not going to go easy on them, and then he remembered what his father once said,

"Manny, the key is to block out all distractions and focus on the task at hand."

Suddenly a whistle blew and Rodolfo came on the loud speaker,

"Alright kids, times up you may remove your blind folds."

Both Manny and Frida removed their blind folds and were shocked to see each other standing right in front of the other.

Frida suddenly shivered. She forgot it was snowing; she was having so much fun dodging death blades and pushing her heightened senses to their limit. She was soaked from head to toe in ice and snow. Manny saw her shiver and thought of a good way to get her inside because it was getting late. He ran ahead a little ways and yelled back at the shivering, wet, blue-headed girl.

"Hey Frida, race you to my room. Last one to get there tells their most private secret!"

"Y-You're on-n M-Manny!!"


	7. La Loba emerges!

**Sorry I forgot this but I don't and never will own El Tigre or any of the characters. I'm just writing this for fun. **

They ripped through snow drift after snow drift racing full speed toward the Riveras' house. Unfortunately, Frida had been wiped out from over exerting her speed in the first challenge but she had been way too proud to tell anyone. The sting of the fridge night air spurring her on and causing her to forget the fact she was worn out. Manny noticed her slow pace and smiled. This was his chance to finally find out something about Frida!! When they were close to the door way, leading to the stairs, El Tigre launched his grappling claw up to the roof and, with a salute to Frida; he swung himself to the top. It was really snowing now and Frida was only half way there. Frida stopped panting and covered with snow, she glared up at Manny/El Tigre who was doing a victory dance on the roof. The moon was right behind him lighting up his chiseled features and making him look very handsome. He was also soaked from the snow but he didn't seem to notice. Frida blushed at the sight.

"Well are ya gonna just stand there all night or are you coming in?"

Manny/El Tigre yelled, with a huge smile on his face, shaking Frida out of her sudden stupor. She was numb from the chill of the night air but she put on an annoyed face and glared up at El Tigre.

"H-hey, th-that's n-not f-fairrrr."

Frida ended that sentence in a fierce growl and barred her now visible fangs. Her eyes flashed from blue to light silver. She raced up the stairs. She ran faster than she had ever before out of pure rage. El Tigre saw this and checked the clock on the wall in his room; it was only 9:30 so she couldn't be transforming yet. She was in his face in a flash growling. Her silvery eyes were narrowed into slits and she backed Manny into a corner of his room.

"Frida, now just calm down, sure I cheated but no need to get angry about it."

All the sudden, Frida fell to the floor howling in pain. El Tigre knelt by her side and placed his hand on her head but then pulled it back yelping. It felt like a huge electrical current rushed through his body causing all his fur to stand on end.

"Whoa,"

EL Tigre said but then noticed that Frida wasn't moving.

"Frida?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes were glazed over and her wet hair stuck to her face; her breathing was even starting to slow down.

"Oh no, FRIDA,"

Nothing happened and by now Manny was freaking out he knew his father and grandfather wouldn't be back from causing crime and crime fighting for hours.

Frida was jerked awake as a sudden chill crept up her spine. She looked around but couldn't see anything. It was completely dark all except for two glowing silver eyes. Frida slowly got up and walked toward the two glowing but right when she reached out towards the glowing orbs something solid and unseen was blocking the way. She felt it and it was a giant wall with a tiny blue puppy with silver eyes on the other side. Something deep inside her told her she needed to get to that puppy. She started beating on the wall but nothing happened. The puppy on the other side was scratching on the wall trying to get to her.

Thirty minutes had passed and Frida still didn't move. Manny was cradling Frida in his arms begging her to wake up with tears streaming down his face. Her skin was getting cold and she was barely breathing. Desperate, Manny laid her flat on the floor and preformed CPR, about half an hour later Manny had almost given up on her but he still had faith in one final attempt she began to breathe heavily again. He sighed in relief but her flesh was still cold. He checked the clock on his wall, it read 11:30.

'_Maybe she will get better in her wolf form,'_

He thought, his tears now covering Frida's face.

Frida had finally managed to crack the wall but that wasn't enough; she held her bloody hand from punching the wall rapidly. She leaned against the invisible wall panting hard. She wanted so much to be back with Manny right now, she remembered him holding her and feeling 

safe in his arms; only in his arms that's where she belonged. The tiny puppy behind the wall grew into a giant teenage wolf and howled as she cried. Determined to get out she kicked the wall three good times before it broke into thousands of tiny fragments and there she was standing before this giant wolf with the light blue collar on. She heard the voice again, the same one from the temple,

"ARE YOU READY, FRIDA SUAREZ, TO TAKE ON THIS POWER?"

Frida nodded and suddenly the wolf charged her but she just stood there with her arms wide open. When it struck her, her body seemed to absorb the blue, silver-eyed wolf and a light surrounded her.

Manny still crying and holding Frida notice her body temperature rise and her white dog tag started to spin. She floated into the air, a blue-silver light covered her body, and she began to change. Two blue ears popped out of her head, her silver scars were glowing brightly then faded into her skin; her black and red stripped headband was replaced by a silver one. She had on a short black mid-drift jacket with a silver cursive L on the back of it, and long sleeve form fitting white shirt. Her skirt was now blue with black biker pants under it; she had black biker gloves with a tiny silver design on them just like her scars on each hand. Out popped a blue tail same color as her hair and ears. Her boots were white with two blue and silver stripes starting from the toe and leading up to the mouth of the boot.

"LA LOBA"

Frida screamed after the transformation followed by a howl.


	8. Santana's Plan and a kiss

A dark haze fell over the city, it looked somewhat older and more worn down. Many of the citizens had moved out because the super heroes couldn't keep the crime down since the Rivera's had enough problems training Frida (unknown to the citizens). Crime was so bad some of the superheroes just gave up and moved out calling the town unsafe. Even some of the villains were stealing from one another. The heist of the century was now stealing food from few of the cops that remained. Santana was walking around what was left of the frightened town. She stopped, took in a big breath of the frigid wintery air, and exhaled while saying to no one in particular,

"Ah, I love the stench of fear in the morning!"

She walked by many houses that were boarded up and this wasn't even the bad side of town.

"Where are my skeleton banditos? What's taking them with that list?"

She growled annoyed and finally one skeleton bandito popped out of the ground with five of the thirteen ingredients she asked for. She went over them as the bandito handed her each item one by one.

"Hmmm, let's see now; eel bladder, sheep's tongue, snake's spit (not venom), monkey paw, and…the largest dinosaur bone on earth."

She paused for a while giving the bandito the death glare and growled viciously,

"WHERE IS THE REST? HOW HARD IS IT TO STEAL THESE INGREDIENTS?"

She sighed rubbing her skull then glared back at the bandito in total annoyance. She grabbed the bandito by his neck and held him up to her face so he could tell how angry she was. She growled in a low deep voice,

"Get the rest of the ingredients today or I will turn your bones to dust, got it."

The bandito was shaking so bad that you could hear his bones rattle for miles. He nodded hard and Santana threw him into the icy ground. Seconds later, her entire skeleton army was in front of her bowing on one knee and each one held the rest of the ingredients she asked for.

"Ahhh, much better, see that wasn't hard now was it?"

She gave them all a cruel smile as she went to each one and named each of the ingredients she had previously asked for.

"A scale from a ViperSwan **(Which I wasn't so willing to give it up)**, a large cauldron, hair from a cheetah, breath of a ghost, a large stirring spoon with a long handle, feather of a peacock, heart of a red bull, and finally a blue hair of the victim."

She swiped the ingredients from each of the banditos and dumped them into the large cauldron along with the ingredients she got from the first bandito, except for the large dinosaur bone. When each of the ingredients collided they formed a green soupy mixture that smelled sort of like rotting gym socks. Luckily she didn't have a sense of smell. She placed her clawed hand on the giant bone and began carving a hole in the center. She began removing the marrow and re-filling it with the potion. After that, she placed the swung her guitar around and strummed a squeal out of her old strings and stepped back as her skeleton horses and carriage popped out of the ground. She gave the coachman strict instructions and he whipped the skeleton horses until they were almost flying from the speed. When the carriage stopped, Santana got up and stepped out of the door into a pile of snow. She cursed at the driver for stopping here but he just shrugged. Still cursing, she dragged the giant poison filled bone out of the carriage. She dragged it a little ways until she was in the center of the giant field. Chuckling, she pulled a bottle out of her dress with the label, ODOR OF DEAD ANIMAL, unscrewed the top and poured it onto the giant bone. She knew any dog would go crazy for a giant bone covered in dead animal stink!

MEANWHILE:

Manny was still admiring Frida's new Loba form he was frozen from shock as Frida turned around a few times admiring herself in the bathroom mirror.

"F-F-Fr,"

He tried to say her name but all that came out was a helpless stutter. Frida noticed this and tried to help him giggling a little bit,

"F-R-I-D-A, Manny please pick up your jaw from the floor."

Manny mentally slapped himself for acting like a fool in front of Frida.

"But when did you…uh…how did you."

Manny looked her up and down to soak it all in. Frida smiled and stated proudly,

"Oh I made amends with my wolf half and now instead of a split personality I one whole half-wolf."

"Wow Frida, that's great!! So, there's no more bloodthirsty giant wolf?"

Frida shook her head proudly. Then Frida stopped and sniffed the air and her tail started to wag excitedly.

"Whoa what's that awesome smell?"

Manny sniffed the air and nearly gagged. He grabbed his sensitive nose

"Ick; that would be the smell of rotting flesh."

Frida didn't hear him she was already in the living room following that scent.

"Wait, Frida, where are you going?"

She started to run with El Tigre at her heels in an instant trying to stop her but she didn't listen and just picked up speed. The next thing they knew, they were well out of Miracle city and in some snow covered field. Frida stopped, got on all fours, and sniffed around a little bit. Then she stood upright and looked around until she spotted a giant bone.

"Whoa, big bone; I can't believe someone would just leave it out here like this! Well, if no one wants it then I'll just take it!!"

And with that said she charged and sunk her teeth into the massive bone. Manny just laughed at how cute she looked doing so until something seemed wrong. He could feel an ominous presence surround the place.

"Frida maybe we should get out of here?"

Frida just continued to devour the bone completely unaware of what was going on around her. Just then Manny heard a twang of a guitar string and Santana's skeleton bandito armies surround them. Then Manny saw that familiar red smoke and Santana appear in the head of the army. Manny growled at her and she just cackled and said,

"Aww, El Tigre, it looks like you and Frida fell for my trap and soon Frida will be intoxicated with my poison and will soon be removed from this Earth permanently!! MUHAHAHA. "

El Tigre quickly looked back at Frida, who was now lying on the ground yelping in pain. Manny quickly ran to her and she looked up at him with weak silver eyes.

"It burns Manny, it hurts so much I'm so sorry I couldn't help it. It was my instinct to kill. I can't fight my instincts no matter who I am. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I-I love you Manny."

With that said her silver eyes rolled back into her head and her heart stopped beating. She was dead, Manny knew it. He scooped her into his arms cradling her in his arms for a while just letting the tears flow freely. After a while he set her down in the snow and growled at Santana, she noticed something different about El Tigre's eyes. They were not their normal emerald color, oh no she thought as El Tigre unleashed the giant tiger spirit fighting and clawing at the skeleton banditos and Santana until there was nothing left. He completely killed their spirits trapped inside the skeleton bodies. He went back to Frida and knelt down beside her, picked her up and kissed her gently on the lips. He finally pulled apart and begged her to get up and stop joking around but she made no movements.

"Please Frida; I love you too much to lose you again."

One of his tears sparkled as it rolled off his cheek and fell into Frida's mouth. Frida glowed with silver energy then it changed to blue energy and she opened her silver eyes and started to breathe again. Manny noticed and looked at her in disbelief. She smiled up at him and said,

"I guess the power of love is stronger than even death."

He laughed at her then went to kiss her cheek but she turned her head and their lips met in a deep and furious kiss. It seemed like hours before they broke apart but it was only four minutes.

"I love you, Frida Suarez!"

"I love you too, Manuel Rivera!"


End file.
